Switching Partners
by poptartjunkie
Summary: So this is my first fic and new girl maggie is falling in love with Harry...but things start to switch up in later chaps...will update soon promise slash pending
1. Welcome Maggie

So anyway this is my first fic and I really want you guys to like it…it may not follow any normal story lines. Pretty much what happens is this new girl named Maggie comes to school for her first year in Hog warts. She transferred from another magic school because her family moved to escape Voldie. She hooks up with Harry…then this kid named Tad. Harry and Draco get a little sad and…comfort each other.

Shall we begin?

Maggie James looked at the looming towers of Hogwarts with heartbreak. She missed her friends. She missed school. Wiping at tear from her eye she followed the house elf through the door and into the headmaster's office. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. James." He said. She smiled in greeting and took a seat across from him. "Now, I'm sure you've read all about the house rules in the letter we sent you," he paused for her to nod again, "all that is left for us to do is assign you to a house."

He walked to the shelf and took down a dusty old hat, "This is the sorting hat, and it will place you in the dormitory that you will be staying at for the rest of your time at Hogwarts." With that said he gently put the hat onto Maggie's head and sat back to wait. She could hear something muttering inside it, like a voice in her ear. "Well dear, which house do you want to go in? The brave Gryffindor, just Hufflepuff, clever Ravenclaw, or Cunning Slytherin?" _I don't know._ She thought back to it in a small voice. The hat sighed, "Well Albus, It'd better be Ravenclaw for this girl." Dumbledor smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

Later that day at dinner in the great hall, Harry and Ron were comparing charms notes when a new girl walked through the teacher's doors with Dumbledor. He cleared his throat and the hall silenced. Ron turned to Harry, "Wow, she's not that bad looking, where do you suppose she's from?" Dumbledor began to speak, "This is Miss Maggie James who has recently joined us from another wizarding school in France. She will be staying with the Ravenclaw's for the remainder of the year. You may take a seat Maggie."

Harry watched as the slim, but short girl walked from the head of the hall to a seat made available to her at the Ravenclaw table. She wasn't that bad looking. She had brown/red hair with hazel eyes and delicate brows. Her skin was pale but offset with rosy lips and cheeks. Looking around he noticed he wasn't the only boy staring. He sneered in disgust as he saw Malfoy look her up and down. With one last glance at the girl he turned and finished copying notes.

Maggie checked her schedule a millionth time. She hated to be late and she hated even more this new school. Nobody was open to talking to her, why did they look at her so strangely? All right, next class was mixed Potions with Gryffindor's. 10 minutes later she slammed through the dungeon doors, startling even Professor Snape. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know—" Professor Snape didn't even look up from his grading, "Take a seat Miss. James." Maggie looked around and took an available seat next to Harry. She blushed as he stared at her, "Hello, my name is Maggie James. What's yours?" He quickly looked away, "Harry Potter." She merely said, "Oh" and looked to the board to copy her missed notes. He was intrigued, no one had ever before said 'oh' when they heard his name. He rather liked it. In fact, he found himself rather liking her. He smiled to himself and turned back to his cauldron to finish the potion. She joined him as she had no cauldron herself and soon they were talking comfortably. He enjoyed the fact that she blushed easily. "Say, Maggie. Today is a Hogsmead day, would you like to come with me and my friends to walk around?" She smiled as her heart skipped a beat, "Yes." While internally she thought, '_what was that all about, am I having an arrhythmia? My hearts never done that before!"_

That afternoon all the students were excitedly gathered in the courtyard. 'So you two don't mind I invited her?" Harry asked his newest couple friends, Ron and Hermione. "No we don't care Harry. Besides its heartbreaking to see you alone." He laughed but caught his breath as he saw Maggie come out of the building. He'd thought she'd looked good in robes, but she looked breathtaking in everyday blue jeans and jacket. She waved at him and ran to his side. She hooked her arm in his and said, "I'm just so excited, I've never been here before!" In her enjoyment of having Harry beside her, she'd almost forgotten how upset she'd been to leave her friends. "Hey, Maggie. If you're from France, why do you speak perfect English?" Ron asked suddenly. Maggie smiled, "I was born in England, Ron. My parents and I moved to France when I started school." Just then all the students began to migrate toward the gates and down the path to the village. Maggie drew her breath and smiled at Harry with an excited glint in her eyes. Now it was his turn for his heart to skip a beat.

Sorry If its short remember its my first and I promise to update tomorrow or saturday because I think Im on a role! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review


	2. authors notesorry!

Why does this always happen? I start a story then my muse falls over and dies…

Sadness

I'll update when I can think of a worthy chapter…probably tomorrow because I have no life


End file.
